Deimos
Description Main Info Made By: Shadowfang3000 Age: 67 (Mentally) 32 (Physically) Favorite Activity: Baking (Pie especially), Praying, Defending Kaze'azes Children, Magic, Ladrington XI, Attempting to reference things, Human Kaze'aze Pet Peeve: Oranges, Those associated with the Acendant god, Smoking, Drinking, Mari, Gardosen Many years before the story of Grand Chase began, Kaze'aze made a deal with the Ascendant god, in which she would give him control of half of her armies, in exchange for a advance human guard, later known as a Falser. The Ascendant god did so, and created an all new Species. He named the first of its kind SF3K-X, and soon made several other copies for himself, such as SF3K-Xena and SF3K-Xero. Many years later, SF3K-X and Kaze'aze had gained a romantic relationship, and the Ascendant God believed that he would attempt to steal his power. He forced Kaze'aze to deal with him, despite her many protests. In tears she fatally wounded him, stealing his flesh, blood, DNA and more as he was left chained to a cold dark wall. The DNA was infused with Kaze'azes and used to create a newborn child, which was christened as Sinclaire. Biologically, this made SF3K-X her Father. Another child was soon made, Raide, by this time SF3K-X was mostly unconcious, with much of his blood taken and many wounds. He was cast aside by Kaze'aze darker personality and left to rot. But he was soon saved by a group of travellers known as Lancers. The leader of this group, Ladrington, helped nurse SF3K-X back to health, and began training him as a Lancer, changing his name to Deimos. He soon became a fully fledge member of the group, who took him back to their home, Torousice. But the area was attacked by Kaze'azes armies, and Deimos met Kaze'aze again after 3 years. After a brutual fight Kaze'aze came to his aid, begging her soldiers to stop. The Ascendant God, angered by this attackd the 2. Deimos awoke the next day with Kaze'aze gone, the town slaughtered and a dying Ladrington wishing him to save his son, who had been captured by Kaze'azes army. Deimos, almost 14 years later, travelled to Kaze'azes Castle, to fight Kaze'aze, one last time. The battle lasted long, and Kaze'aze was mortally wounded by Deimos. But the arrival of the Grand Chase forced him to flee, little did the Chase know, however, was that without Deimos' previous attack, they would've been slaughtered. Deimos rediscovered the Chase 4 months later, with Raide and Sinclaire in the group. He did not remember them, but he just felt that he had seen them before, and pledged alligance with the Chase, as long as Sinclaire and Raide stayed within their ranks. Unlocking Quotes * "Don't hold back!" * "I'd compare you to dirt, but that would be insulting dirt" * "Bind!" * "Steel yourself!" * "Nice shot, you won't land another" * "I've got better things to do, Ciao" * "How could you?" * "No fair!" * "You first" * "The spirits of the deceased, i summon you!" * "The only thing we have in common is that we are both about to die" * "Just like my comrades, i have an idea, and ideas are bulletproof." * "You are going to be very very sorry..." Trivia *During his early days, he had no real form of emotion, until his first kiss with Kaze'aze. After this he wished to learn more about feelings, although he already felt the ways he did, he just didn't understand. After being banished from the castle, and meeting Ladrington, he finally learnt all he needed to know about emotions, still keeping his kind ways. After reuniting with Kaze'aze and Ladringtons death, he became extremely depressed, starting to have similar belief to the undead Wesker. Now with his children, he has burned his new personality, acting serious to those he barely knows, but fairly jokingly with friends. *Deimos has a slightly posh English Accent. Yet he picked up words from Raide and Sinclaire, saying "Mate" at times. *Deimos means "Terror" or "Dread" in Greek *Deimos is the son of Ares and Aphrodite from Greek mythology *He is 32 years old physically, but has been alive for about 67 years *He is the third tallest member of the entire chase, beaten by Wesker and Cabe(2m 2 cm) *Just like Sinclaire and Raide, he has a terrible sense of direction. Whats worse is he is often relied on to lead the way. *He may know more then he is telling *He is actually quite a good cook, usually wearing a pink apron with a small duck printed on it *Suffers from Dextrocardia *The first battle he had was against Gardosen, in which with help from Dark Anmon, he won. Ever since, he and Gardosen have been rivals. *Has strangely begun gaining control over gravity, which he usually uses when keeping an eye on his children. He can use these abilities to walk in the air as if there was a floor, and even stand upside down in such a way. He shares this ability with Altelier, who has mastered it. The idea comes from Xigbar, a KHII character (And my favourite antagonist >:P) *During his Trial to become a Breacher, he actually lost his right eye, in contrast to Wesker who lost his left to him. He wore a plain black eyepatch after, and swapped his shades for a shaded monocle. Much to their annoyance, he and Wesker were then mistaken for twins a variety of times *Just like most beings, he was visited by Altelier briefly, when he was deciding if he should ask Kaze'aze on a date. *Due to his age and the injuries he has sustained during his life, there is a constant fear that one day he will randomly just "Stop" working, and collapse.